


New Dawn

by jfeather (ethandiesofdysentery)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fix It, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sort Of, and other changes, firestar dies in the badger attack, greystar au, greystripe was never abducted, obvs there are more characters but yknow, tigerclaw wasnt evil, we die like toms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethandiesofdysentery/pseuds/jfeather
Summary: If there was one thing he had never expected to do, it was become leader of his Clan.
Relationships: Barley/Ravenpaw, Firestar/Greystripe, Firestar/Sandstorm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! 
> 
> i'm new to writing for warriors but ive been hyperfixating for over a month, so here we are!
> 
> this has no set plot, it's just an au i'm throwing up, and if the mood strikes me/people want to read more, I will happily write more!
> 
> until then, enjoy my self-indulgent greystar fic.
> 
> -jay

The night is cold, and patronizingly quiet. They are far from camp by now, but it's hard to pretend the acrid smell of blood isn't following them through the forest nonetheless.

"We can go back, you know. We don't have to do this tonight."

Greystripe turns, meeting Leafpool's eyes as she keeps pace at his side. Her sister may have gotten their father's looks, but he sees Firestar in her in more than just the shape of an eye or the slant of a cheek. There is wisdom beyond her moons buried within her, and Greystripe can think of no medicine cat he would rather take this journey with.

"Yes, we do," he replies, continuing to focus on little more than putting one paw in front of the other. Though she tries to hide it, he can tell Leafpool is relieved. She's making this trip tonight for the same reason he is - it's a tangible quest, a mission they can follow without thinking, and as long as they do, they don't have to think about what just happened in camp. They don't have to think about the blood, or the death, or the look of acceptance in Firestar's eyes as his last life had drained away. 

Leafpool lost her father tonight. Greystripe lost his best friend, and the love of his life.

So they just keep walking.

Eventually, the ground underpaw turns to cold stone, worn into divots by the steps of all those who had come before. Leafpool slows to a stop in front of a smooth pathway that weaves ahead of them, through the rocks and down from there. Greystripe can feel tension in the air, but whether it's coming from him, his companion, or their ancestors awaiting his arrival, he doesn't know.

"Follow me," Leafpool says, as if just to break the silence. Greystripe dips his head in acknowledgement, and as Leafpool starts down the trail, he pads after her.

As he steps into the clearing of the Moonpool, his eyes widen. He's heard medicind cats, as well as Onestar, speak vaguely of how the surface of the pool seems to capture the stars, but he had always thought it was a pretty piece of apocraphy. But he was wrong.

The Moonpool glimmers with the light of a thousand stars, as if the water itself has become the night sky. As he moves tentatively closed to the edge, it feels as if the wind is picking up, gently ruffling his fur, drawing a warm scent across the clearing that is impossible to name.

"Leafpool…" he begins, embarrassed to be asking for instructions. He feels as if he should instinctually know what to do, as if StarClan will lean down and whisper in his ear the steps to take to garner the lives they have promised him.

Leafpool understands. "Sit down, and drink from the pool," she instructs, and Greystripe does as she says, settling down as he feels cool stone touch his belly. With only a moment of hesitation, he bends his head down, closes his eyes, and laps up the liquid stars beside which he sits.

When he opens his eyes again, he is still in the Moonpool's clearing, but it is different. The water no longer reflects the stars - it _is_ the stars. The ferns and other flora spilling out of the edges of the clearing are dripping with stars like dew. The moon shines down stronger than it had been when he had arrived here, illuminating the pelts of hundreds of cats, glowing in the nighttime, fur streaked with stars.

Before Greystripe can find a way to appropriately greet his ancestors, one of them steps forward from the crowd, his silvery fur melting into a familiar golden pelt.

"Greystripe," Lionheart acknowledges him with a dip of his head.

"Lionheart," Greystripe breathes out. "I missed you."

"And I, you." Lionheart climbs to his feet again, closing the distance between himself and the awestruck grey warrior in front of him. "But I am only here to give you your first life."

Greystripe shudders. He had nearly forgotten why he was here. It was hard, maybe impossible, to think he was becoming a leader, because that would only happen if the previous leader had died, and Greystripe had still been holding out hope that maybe he'll turn around and find Firestar behind him, laughing because _did Greystripe seriously believe he was dead?_ Maybe it will all turn out to be an extravagant joke, just like the mischief they had made together as apprentices.

But there is no Firestar waiting to let him in on the joke now. There is only StarClan watching on as Lionheart begins to speak again. 

"Greystripe," he says, warmth in his eyes, "with this life, I give you passion. Use it to pursue all that is important to you, to strengthen your Clan, to help bring kits into warriorhood, to make sure every elder is safe and warm in the coldest leaf-bare." He presses his nose gently to Greystripes head, and suddenly pure emotion courses through him, ripping him to shreds as much as it fills him with joy. He watches as cats live through their whole lives around him, as they dedicate themselves to the Clan, and to him. And then it's all gone, and he is standing among StarClan again. He wants to say more to Lionheart, but the tom only dips his head once more, turns around, and fades back into the crowd.

Greystripe barely has a moment to recover before another cat steps forward from StarClan's ranks.

Greystripe recognizes this second cat instantly - because of his familiar walk, the look of pride in his eyes, and of course, his physical namesake.

"Greetings, Greystripe," Redtail purrs, sitting down a whisker-length from Greystripe and curling his tail around his paws.

"It's been too long," Greystripe says, feeling stupid as he does, but he's at a loss as to how else to speak around the dead cats he respected so much in life.

"And may StarClan grant that it be even longer before we see you here again," Redtail murmurs, bowing his head. "I was gone too soon." As he speaks, he raises his head again, and Greystripe is drawn into his piercing gaze. "But you helped avenge my untimely end. You were loyal to your Clan, to me, and to your friends whom you trusted when they told you the truth. With this life, I give you loyalty." With a purr of amusement, he adds, "Not that I think you need it."

Greystripe is not prepared for this life, either, but it comes anyways. When Redtail's nose touches his fur, he feels it course through him, making his blood run stronger through his veins, his whiskers tingle with the sensation of many other cats around him, unyielding, and a dull ache in his paws as if he has trudged alongside these companions for many moons now. The pain flourishes and bursts once more, and then Greystripe returns to the clearing, shuddering and sore. If that was two lives, how is he supposed to handle all nine?

He rolls his shoulders, bringing himself up, holding his head high. He can do this. So many of his ancestors have done this before him, and he will honor them all with each life he receives tonight.

"Greystripe." Another cat has replaced Redtail in front of him. She sits regally, her blue-grey fur shimmering with the light of all the stars. Greystripe almost feels as if he should bow.

"Bluestar," he replies, forcing himself to keep his composure as the beautiful she-cat steps up to him, nodding her head.

"With this life, I give you courage," Bluestar begins. "It is not bravery, remember that. Bravery is simply the nature of being brave. But to be courageous, you must be brave, yet also know when it is right to have fear. May you always the know the difference." With that, she touches her nose to Greystripe's fur.

Greystripe shivers as the life pulses through him - it seems to turn his blood to ice, a rough wind shooting through his fur, and in his body he feels the power of a thousand cats, turning back to retreat, but stronger for it.

Bluestar nods once, then steps away.

Greystripe scans the audience of StarClan, trying to spot the one who will give him his fourth life. After a moment, he sees a few cats being shoved around, and soon a short grey she-cat with a squat face shoves her way between two warriors, hissing something livid at the tom to her left, who looks taken aback by whatever she had said. Greystripe struggles not to show his amusement.

"Yellowfang," he greets her, allowing a gentle purr to slip out. "As cranky in death as in life, I see."

"As obnoxious a leader as a kit, I see," Yellowfang shoots back, then goes on, her tone much warmer, "Some of these mighty and powerful warriors of StarClan have no respect for an old medicine cat just trying to give her Clanmate a life."

Greystripe snorts, fairly sure that if the other cats here hold some distaste for Yellowfang, it's probably the grumpy she-cat's own fault. "Get on with it then," he tells her, noting that he could never talk to any other cat of StarClan like that, but Yellowfang is Yellowfang, even when she's moons-dead.

"Young cats these days, always hurrying around," she mutters, but the words have a fondness to them. She straightens up. "With this life, I give you wisdom. Use it well, to help your Clan, to keep peace, to tell right from wrong." Unlike the three cats before her, she is too short to bend down to touch his head, so instead she cranes her neck up to do so.

This life doesn't hurt as much as the others. Greystripe feels strong, unmovable, and moons pass around him as bushes and ferns spill out across the ground. He sees other cats looking up at him, and he feels in his bones that he has the power to help them. The feeling subsides, and Greystripe is back among StarClan, watching Yellowfang saunter back into the crowd. It's not even a second before the next cat steps forward. For a moment, Greystripe panics, afraid that Brambleclaw had joined StarClan in the battle, but then he realizes he is not looking at his loyal warrior, but his father.

"The old furball certainly does take her time." Tigerclaw's eyes sparkle with amusement, but he stills looks stoic and handsome, ready to battle at the drop of a leaf. It's exactly how he's always looked. Growing up, he was the cat the apprentices would have hushed nighttime conversations about, dreamily rambling about the dark tom until an elder yelled at them to shut up. Greystripe was certainly no exception.

"Tigerclaw," he breathes out, eyes wide. "I never got to thank you. You saved my life." He can still see it now, Tigerclaw pulling Scourge off his back, rolling around with the little demon, even as the last of his life was draining out of him. He was a wonderful warrior. Greystripe is honored to be receiving a life from him.

Tigerclaw dips his head. "It was my duty." Raising himself up again, he says, "With this life, I give you strength. May you fight to the last drop, the last breath, the last heart beat to do what is right." 

This life is the most painful yet - it rips Greystripe apart from the inside, tearing at his fur and pulling at his heart. Swarms of claws and teeth assault him, but despite the flames of agony lighting up his pelt, Greystripe feels invincible.

The life leaves him feeling weak and shaky, unsteady on his feet. Tigerclaw gives him a brief nod. "Lead well, Greystripe."

Greystripe manages to compose himself, doing his best to steel himself for whatever torture this next life brings. The next cat to emerge from the many warriors assembled before him is well-muscled, confident, and white as snow.

Greystripe bows his head in respect. "Whitestorm."

"I knew I was right when I told Firestar you were the cat meant to succeed me," Whitestorm says kindly. "You are a blessing to your Clan."

"As were you," Greystripe responds.

Whitestorm nods his thanks before he continues to speak. "With this life, I give you honor. Use it to protect those you love, to be true to your Clan and to yourself, and to stand proud for the code that binds us all together."

Ths life is gentler than the others. It warms Greystripe on the inside, makes him raise his head in pride, feeling the strength of those before him course through his veins. As this life fades, Whitestorm says, "Remember, even the best leader is little without his deputy. Choose wisely, and may that cat protect the Clan just as you would."

As Whitestorm pads back towards the others, Greystripe is hit with a jolt of panic. He had forgotten he would need to appoint a deputy. It must be nearing moonhigh now, so he may need to perform the ceremony as soon as he gets back to camp. Before he can get too lost in his head, the next cat makes his way forward. The starlight dances across his black and white fur, and illuminates his long tail as it waves gracefully behind him.

"Tallstar," Greystripe says in awe. This is the first life he will recieve from someone who had not died a member of ThunderClan - but he knows Tallstar as well as he knows his own Clanmate.

"There are few cats I would rather give a life to," Tallstar says, dipping his head in a friendly greeting. "You saved my Clan many times over, Greystripe. As much as I may have refused to admit it, I am in your debt. You put differences aside to do what was right. And that is what makes a good leader into a great one." He pauses, brushing his tail tip over Greystripe's shoulder. "With this life, I give you compassion. Continue to help those who need it, even if you are not their friend. Every cat deserves compassion - that's the beauty of it. Take care of those in need, and you will find that good things come to you, too."

His nose touches Greystripe's forehead and sends a gentle rush through his veins, a comforting feeling that warms him as would the softest moss. He feels cats surrounding him, brushing against him, purring their thanks, and it fills him with joy.

"Good hunting, Greystripe," Tallstar bids him farewell, and then turns to reenter the crowd.

It takes longer than before for the next cat to reveal themselves, and Greystripe finds himself scanning the assembly of ancestors, trying to lay eyes on a familiar ginger pelt. When a silver warrior steps forward instead, he's almost disappointed, until he sees who stands in front of him now.

He bounds the final tail-length between them, and nuzzles his cheek against her soft fur.

"Silverstream," he purrs. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Silverstream replies, pulling back so she can look him in his eyes. "How are our kits?"

Greystripe touches his nose to hers. "Both well," he says. "Stormfur is deputy now."

Silverstream glows with pride. "Of course he is. He was born to lead." She cocks her head to the side. "Are you ready?" 

Greystripe nods. "I am."

"Then with this life, I give you protection," Silverstream says affectionately. "Look over all those in your Clan, be they young or old, weak or strong, outgoing or reclusive. They all deserve your care. You will make a wonderful leader." With that, she brushes her nose against Greystripe's head.

Greystripe is taken by surprise by this life - he expects the inviting warmth of the past two lives, but instead, he is torn apart by invisible claws, full of anger and determination. He feels Silverstream's love for their kits engulfing him, so all-consuming that it becomes painful. She would do anything for them, he realizes - and he would too.

As the sensation fades, Silverstream licks his cheek affectionately. "I love you," she tells him quietly.

"I love you too," Greystripe echoes, watching longingly as Silverstream turns to lead.

There is an even longer, more painful silence after Silverstream had given him his eighth life. He is on edge, waiting impatiently for the cat who will deliver his last life. Finally, there is movement, and Greystripe's heart soars when he sees bright ginger fur coming towards him.

Firestar sits down barely a hair from Greystripe's face, eyes warm and welcoming. "Greystripe," he says. "I am so happy to see you again. And I am so happy to be the one to grant you this final life."

Greystripe doesn't know what to say. It's an odd experience to look into the eyes of the cat he had, just earlier, watched die in front of him. But even dead, Firestar is beautiful, strength and kindness alike glowing behind the green that Greystripe so often gets lost in.

"Firestar," Greystripe whispers, subdued. "I am so sorry I coukdn't save you."

Firestar presses his forehead to Greystripe's purring deeply. "Don't worry, my love," he says. "It was my time to go. And I will always be here, looking down on you, no matter what happens." Greystripe knows he is telling the truth. When he gives no response, Firestar moves his head to look into Greystripe's eyes again, his feelings showing plainly in his own. "With this life, I give you love. Care for all that is important to you, be it cats, or trees, or the land on which your paws rest. Love your Clan above all else, and know that they all feel the same."

Firestar's nose meets Greystripe's fur, and his final life explodes inside of him. He feels fire in his veins, pain crushing in all around him, sparking strikes of lighting across his vision. In front of him he sees all the cats who he has loved, watching him with pride in their eyes. The pain melts away, pushed down by the unstoppable sensation of being cared for by many, and caring in return. When the life ebbs away, Greystripe feels shaky and frail, but he knows he is stronger than ever.

Firestar dips his head. "With these nine lives, StarClan has given you their approval. From now onwards, you will be known as Greystar, leader of ThunderClan."

The cats of StarClan take up a cheer, joy overflowing in their many voices. "Greystar! Greystar! Greystar!"

Firestar pushing his cheek against Greystar's shoukder, purring loudly. "I will always be with you, love. Always."

And then Greystar wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so obviously i changed a few things that aren't explicitly mentioned, but if i continue ill be sure to pump in the exposition to explain whats going on
> 
> comments are very much appreciated and would make my day!! <3


End file.
